Chibi is What Chibi Does
by Furu Kei
Summary: KonoSetsu Threeshot. Chibi has to do, what all chibi must do, ne? Yes Ojousama! Whatever you wish, Ojousama! ongoing holiday fic that leads to White Day
1. Chibi Valentine

**A/N:** Sorry for being so late on uploading this Valentines Day Threeshot. I was quite sick for the last few days…and unable to reach the computer to upload it as soon as I had wished. Though I am two weeks late, I do hope you enjoy it…Happy Valentines Day, everyone. (But this is a continuation from Valentines to White Day, so even though it is too late for a Valentines Day fic, I hope it would be okay…) 

Please tell me what you think of it. I will try to update this fic soon if I receive enough good replies for it. I have never posted fics for a special occasions (holidays, etc.) before, and am actually quite nervous about it. Please tell me what you think about it (whether good or bad).

Special thanks to Ryuu, Jisatsu, and Dobby (and Yuki, Jaime-chan, and everyone else as well) for your encouragements.

Happy Valentines Day Ryuu! I love you! And Jisatsu and Dobby as well! I hope you all enjoy my Valentines present, though it is a bit late…hehe….

Notes: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Negima_, nor the poem _"T'was the Night Before Christmas"_

_Chibi is What Chibi Does_

_T'was the night before Valentines Day, and the dorm was asleep…  
No sound could be heard, not slightest a peep.  
But hidden in shadows little ChibiSecchan did stand  
__Some arrows on her back, a bow in her hand,  
Like cupid she was, mischievous was she  
Out to bring love with most dread fullest glee._

Chapter One: _Cupid is a Chibi_

--One day before Valentines Day----

ChibiSecchan sighed as she watched the female students of Mahora Academy giggle and laugh, as they prepared for the Valentines Day soon to come. With seemingly extreme boredom, she brought one hand to her tiny chin, her fingers tapping it as she turned to face her larger form, expecting to meet Setsuna's curious eyes upon her, or at least hear a quick command from the half-demon.

Nothing. Setsuna had taken no notice of her chibi's obvious distress.

ChibiSecchan frowned as she traced Setsuna's line of sight to find that it was fully directed toward the energetic choco-haired girl walking a few steps in front of them with Asuna beside her. The little chibi puffed out her cheeks, pouting as she watched Setsuna blush upon seeing the princess giggle at something her red-haired friend had said.

ChibiSecchan sighed again, taking note to make it quite louder than the first time, all the while flying over to land on top of the blushing shinmei- student's head.

Once more, Setsuna took no notice.

Shooting her larger form a child-like glare, the little chibi reached over to grab the oblivious half-demon's raven pony-tail. With a playful smirk, ChibiSecchan yanked, earning a surprised yelp from the unsuspecting Setsuna.

A dark blush from the startled swordswoman soon followed, as the two girls chatting before them stopped upon hearing the cry. Konoka and Asuna turned to view the sight of ChibiSecchan deftly hanging from Setsuna's fallen pony-tail.

While Asuna stifled a laugh, Konoka giggled freely as she approached her bewildered childhood friend. She extended her arms, into which the chibi quickly flew. Holding ChibiSetsuna in a tight embrace, the princess leaned closer to her knight and gave the crimson-flushed protector a tap on the tip of the girl's nose.

"Ne, Secchan? What has gotten you so distracted today?"

The half-demon's face burned a dark shade of scarlet, and she began to stammer an intelligible reply. Konoka smiled, silently amused, as she waited until Setsuna could calm herself enough to articulate a quick reply.

"N-N-Nothing! O-Ojou-sama!"

Snuggled in the princess's arms, ChibiSecchan uttered a soft cry in vocal dissent.

"Aha! Setsuna is in denial! Deny! Deny! Ehe! Deny!"

The little chibi waved her arms eagerly as she sang, her childish voice echoing loud and clear despite the stammered protests of her blushing counterpart.

"N-Noooo! I. Ojou-sama…no! She-!"

Konoka giggled once again, as she released the singing chibi, who, having found a new source of relief for her earlier boredom, began to fly in circles around Setsuna.

"DenyDeny!!! Ehe! Setsuna was looking at Kono-san with those unblinking eyes! Ehe! Deny! Yupyup! SomethingSomething! Setsuna has been looking secretly at Kono-san for a week now!"

ChibiSecchan puffed out her chest in pride for having had such knowledge, and began to dance in the air above the half-demon's head.

Asuna stood a few steps from the blushing knight and her giggling princess, chuckling at the chibi's antics. Snickering softly, she cast a glance towards the furiously blushing knight, then walked forward to snatch ChibiSecchan from the air to give the chibi a tight hug.

"I think we should stop teasing her now, ChibiSecchan. Hehe…Setsuna looks like she's gonna faint soon."

ChibiSecchan nodded, and her larger form gave a relieved sigh. For a few minutes they were all silent, until Konoka turned to Setsuna with a thoughtful expression on her face as she spoke.

"Secchan…say, you wouldn't mind if we borrow ChibiSecchan for a while would you?"

Before Setsuna could react, the princess grinned, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes as she pulled Asuna away, still holding the chibi in her arms.

"Ojou-sama! Wait. Wha-?"

-------------

ChibiSecchan frowned and crossed her arms as she examined the cupid outfit the little mistress had clothed her in. The costume was entirely red and covered with lacey designs, complete with a bow and set of tiny heart-tipped arrows that hung on her back.

Behind her, the little chibi could hear Asuna and Chamo snickering. She pouted, and stomped her feet, about to set lose a tantrum against the unfairness of it all.

Konoka giggled, and gave the adorable chibi a tight hug, pinching her pouting cheeks.

"Come on ChibiSecchan, we need to get you into the Valentines Day spirit! Besides, this is the only form you can be in so that no one would be suspicious with you flying around the place on Valentines Day."

A faint glow of interest appeared in the chibi's eyes, but she attempted a scowl.

"Nopenope! Setsuna said that chibi should behave and not let anyone see me. Chibi should only appear during a mission."

Konoka laughed, and rubbed her cheeks to the chibi's.

"But what if I'm sending you on a mission that Secchan doesn't know about?"

The chibi frowned, placing a finger on her lips in deep thought.

"But Setsuna says that a good chibi should never keep any secrets from Setsuna."

Konoka giggled. "But what if I tell you that ChibiKonochan would also be participating in the mission?"

The little chibi immediately spun towards the Konoe heir, a tiny blush on her face as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hehe…But since Setsuna always has to listen to Ojou-sama, I have to listen to you too!"

ChibiSecchan titled her head and grinned shyly.

"But would there be time to eat Valentine Chocolate with ChibiKonochan afterwards?"

The entire room burst into laughter, and Konoka poked the chibi's blushing cheeks.

"Of course"

The princess leaned towards the chibi, and began to whisper the plan in her ears.

Asuna walked towards them, took the arrows from the arrow case that slung on ChibiSecchan's back, and sniggered as she handed them to Chamo.

"Here. Dip them in Negi's assorted set of potions. I bet she'd need it."

----------

ChibiSecchan snuck back to Setsuna's dorm late that night, having been busy with the preparations for Konoka's plan. Still, she knew her larger form would be awake to make sure of the little mistress's well being; so the chibi waited until after Setsuna had done the last patrol around the school, placed some talismans around the dorm, and turned the lights off in the room, before ChibiSetsuna could cautiously enter.

Glancing at the half-demon's sleeping form, she tiptoed across the room and began to carry out the first part of Konoka's plan, careful not to awaken Setsuna in the process. She rubbed her hands together, then giggled silently as she snuck from place to place around the room.

----------

Valentine's Day.

Setsuna groaned as she searched around her dorm room for her hair-band. She could vaguely recall having placed it on the desk beside her bed the night before. Yet despite the memory, and look for it as she might, the black hair-band could not be found. Frowning, she turned to the amused-looking chibi floating beside her.

"Chibi! Have you seen my hair-band?"

The chibi's eyes were wide, and her face was oddly innocent, as if she was trying hard not to blink nor giggle.

"Nopenope!" she chirped.

Setsuna grabbed a small package from her desk and put it in her pocket, then turned to face ChibiSecchan. Taking a long look at the suspicious-sounding chibi, Setsuna suddenly noticed the odd attire her smaller form was wearing. A blush appeared on her face at the sight of the cherub form of herself.

"Chibi! What are you wearing- !"

A knock on the door interrupted the chibi's reply, and Setsuna opened the door to find Konoka, Asuna, and a sleepy-looking Negi (with Chamo on his shoulder) standing before her. The startled swordsman immediately invited them inside.

"Why are you all awake so early in the morning?"

Before Asuna and Negi could sit down, Konoka ushered them outside, then attached herself to the half-demon and pulled Setsuna outside the room as well.

"O-Ojou-sama!"

"It's Valentines Day, Secchan! And the entire school is holding a festival. We need to go out….have fun!"

As if on cue, ChibiSecchan flew out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"B-But I'm not ready yet! And I still need to find my-"

Konoka pulled the blushing swordswoman away from the door.

"I like your hair down like that, Secchan." If there was any argument left in the half-demon, all was immediately silenced, and Setsuna's arms fell limp as she allowed Konoka to lead her wherever she wished.

----------------

ChibiSecchan looked at ChibiKonochan with a blush on her face, as the other chibi held a pair of binoculars in her hands.

"Are they in position?" Setsuna's smaller form asked.

ChibiKonochan nodded.

"Almost, just a few more minutes."

Earlier in the day, Konoka had insisted that Setsuna make ChibiKonoka appear, so that ChibiSetsuna would have someone to spend time with during Valentines Day. While reluctant at first, a quick puppy eyed- look from her little mistress sent the half-demon immediately to the task.

After Konoka had successfully pulled her protector towards the hot-air balloon ride attraction of the Valentine's festival, ChibiSecchan and ChibiKonochan were dismissed by a quick wave from the little mistress. Unbeknownst to the half-demon, the two chibis were flying quite close beneath the hot-air balloon, about to initiate a surprise plan of attack, by order of the 'innocent' princess.

ChibiKonochan's eyes widened, as the image of Asuna with Negi on a different hot-air balloon waving the signal flag appeared in the binoculars. Immediately, she tugged ChibiSecchan's sleeve.

"Now! And be sure that you're using the correct arrow."

ChibiSecchan giggled, and took an arrow from the stack behind her back.

"Ehe! Lets go eat cotton candy after we finish, ChibiKonochan!"

Closing on eye, ChibiSetsuna pointed the arrow towards the hot-air balloon the princess and her knight were flying in.

"Fire! Truth speaking arrow!"

Taking another arrow from the stack, ChibiSecchan shot once again.

"Fire! Wind spell arrow activated!"

----------

Setsuna smiled as she watched the princess. She took off her jacket, and placed it around the other girl's shoulders. Konoka's eyes were deep and dreamy, as the little mistress watched the terrain below them.

"You're not cold, are you, Ojou-sama?"

Konoka pouted at the method with which Setsuna had addressed her, but made no mention of it as she wrapped the jacket tighter to herself and leaned closer to the raven-haired girl.

"Thanks. Ne…Secchan? Happy Valentines Day."

The chocolate haired girl took two matching thread bracelets from her shirt pocket, and handed one to her blushing protector.

"One for you, and one for me. That way, we'll always be connected."

Konoka giggled and titled her head as she put the bracelet on Setsuna's wrist.

"But don't think that I'm through with your Valentines gifts just yet."

Setsuna gasped as the princess leaned closer, until their faces were only a few inches away. The blushing student of shinmeiryuu was about to turn away and avoid the closeness, when she suddenly felt a sting near her heart. Stunned, the half-demon moved one foot back, still looking at the smiling little mistress in front of her.

Setsuna remembered the little package she had deftly slipped into her uniform pocket this morning, and for some reason, felt an odd confidence overwhelming her; as if something was telling her that now was the correct time to give it to Konoka.

Carefully, the blushing samurai student took out the contents of the package and examined it, as Konoka watched her curiously. She made sure that the princess could not see the contents, as she rummaged through, and tried to think of a way to approach the smiling girl to give the gifts to her.

A small box of the best chocolate Setsuna could find, a silver pendant she had saved many months of demon-capturing money to buy, and a hand-made car-

_This isn't the card that I had made._

The half-demon's eyes widened, as she took the card out of the parcel, reading it.

"Dear self." it said.

"If you are reading this, then you must have been able to overcome that shyness of yours at last. Hehe! Now. Follow these instructions carefully, for they are orders from the truest part of your heart."

_Whaaaa!?? What…what is this?_

"First. Before you give her the presents, look at her deeply in the eyes. Lean forward, and tell her you love her. Then, proceed to give her a kiss. Yupyup! A passionate…uhm..what do they call it…er…Wet kiss!"

Setsuna blushed as she looked at the princess, who was giggling softly at her reactions. The half demon took a few steps forward.

"Kono- O- Ojou-sama. I-"

The hot-air balloon gave a sudden lurch, caught by a powerful gust of wind, and the princess gave a small cry.

"Kono-chan!"

Extending both hands, Setsuna reached for the princess, when another gust of wind shot forward. Abruptly her footing became unstable and the knight fell against the princess, pure shock covering her on her face when she their lips touched.

"O-Ojou-sama! Gomen!"

Setsuna jumped immediately backwards, her face crimson as she stared onto the floor of the hot-air balloon. The sight of the once-forgotten card on the balloon-floor caught her eyes.

"Ehe! But you'd be too shy to do it anyway, so I did it for you. Ehe!"

As Konoka struggled to keep a giggle from erupting from her, Setsuna stood frozen, pure shock on her face as her mind pieced together who the culprit was.

"Argh…..Chibi!!!!!!!"

-----------------

"Butbut….Secchaaaaaaan."

Setsuna turned away and told herself not to look at the little mistress, and not listen to that cute and pleading voice. The swordswoman struggled to close her eyes, and keep a solid grasp on her will of mind. For a few minutes, she congratulated herself on not giving in, until an ever gentle tug on her shirt coupled with a miserable whimper overcame every mind-thought.

With a sigh, Setsuna opened her eyes to look at the whining girl beside her. Konoka's eyes were round and teary, her lips set to a quivering pout. The half-demon melted.

"Okay…okay….Ojou-sama."

In less than a second, Konoka's entire demeanor changed as if her teary plead has never been. With a glow shining in her eyes, and a mischievous grin on her face, the princess dragged her knight towards yet another Valentines Festival attraction.

"They say that these Mahora boats provide the most popular attraction during Valentines Day, traveling from here all the way to library island through a complex network of underwater caves. We need to hurry, Secchan. Asuna and Negi have already gone on a boat ahead of us."

Sestuna allowed her princess to drag her towards the fleet of small wooden boats, her mouth slightly open in awe as she watch couple upon couple each climb into a separate boat.

With great care, the raven haired girl climbed onto one of the boats, extending one hand to help Konoka climb on as well. Once they have both climbed on, the boat began to move towards the direction of library island, as if caught by a water current.

As they drifted into a cave, Setsuna lit one of the torches the boat was provided with and waved it around in attempt to find the oars. Frantically, she waved, until she was suddenly struck with the realization that the oars where no where on the boat.

The echo of something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle resounded in her ears, and Setsuna lifted the torch higher to see ChibiSecchan hovering a few feet beside her boat, the oars hanging loosely from her hands.

"Chi-" Setsuna began, only to be interrupted by a soft touch on her hands by an innocently smiling Konoka.

"ChibiSecchan! Drop it." Konoka's voice was soft, but seemingly dangerous.

ChibiSecchan giggled, and lifted the oars higher, while the half-demon stared, aghast.

"W-Wait! Don't- !"

"Yes, Kono-san! At your service! After all, if Setsuna always obeys the mistress's command, then I should too, ne? Yupyup!!"

The chibi giggled, and threw the oars away, its sound echoing throughout the cave with a loud "plop!"

-------------------

End.

**A/N:** Once again, I am sorry for taking so long to upload this story. But even though it is a week after Valentines, since this story is a three shot that would connect to White Day as well, I hope that all would be fine despite my tardiness. I am really sorry for the lateness.

Next Chapter: _No Library is an Island_

Drifting off to library island with a disobeying chibi and a mischievous Konoka, would Setsuna be able to survive this battle? Or would she have to use Yuunagi as an oar to escape the lovey mayhem?


	2. No Library is an Island

_Chibi is What Chibi Does_

**A/N:** Ah…after such angst in the Oneshot in chapter two of _Darknight Encounters_, I thought it would be appropriate to upload something cheery…and chibi instead. (hehe, and because of such kind encouragement from Aki and everyone else. Hehe…I hope you like this chapter, Aki! And I hope to continue to see such great writings from you).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Mahou Sensei Negima_ nor the idea of the waterfall (which was inspired by over-watching the _Emperor's New Groove_)

**Explanations for Chapter One:**

ChibiSetsuna was feeling bored on the day before Valentines Day, and upset that her larger form took no notice of her. Seeing as to how Setsuna kept on secretly watching Konoka, the chibi yanked her hair- causing Konoka to notice. Despite Secchan's protest, Konoka took the chibi away.

The scene changes to where Konoka had dressed ChibiSecchan in a cupid suit, and asked her to help the little mistress in getting Setsuna to enjoy Valentines day. With the promise that ChibiKonochan would particiapte, and lots of Valentines Day candy when they succeed, ChibiSecchan agreed, sneaking back that night and stealing Setsuna's hair band.

Konoka appears the next day with Asuna and Negi, and they soon drag Setsuna off to a balloon ride. Underneath the balloon, ChibiSecchan and ChibiKonoka watch the couple above, shooting arrows at the balloon.

Setsuna is shocked to see that the card she had prepared for Konoka had been switched, and the hot air balloon suddenly lurches (due to the arrows ChibiSetsuna shot), forcing the half demon to accidentally kiss Konoka. Later, the Konoe heiress persuades Setsuna to go with her on a Valentines Day boat ride. She commands ChibiSecchan to steal the oars, and throw it away, rendering the boat uncontrollable as they drift away from the other boat-riders….

**Notes: **_italics_ are thoughts. It should be evident who's thoughts they belong to depending on the scene.

**Review Replies for Chapter One:**

**Ryûchan:** Thank you for the review! Hehe, I hope the chibis will continue to bring loveyness in this chapter. Gomen for the lateness in updating.

**Ryuu:** hehe (is updating very very late this time, with no holiday whatsoever)…Thankies for the review!! And Furu hopes to send lotslots of smilesmiles with this fic!

**-k4a0z1e-**: Furu is glad that you like the chibis. Thankies for the review!

**Dobbychan:** Thank you for the review. Hehe…sorry for taking so long to update. Ahhh…sneaky plan continues!!!

**Kazie-chan:** Thankies for the review…ah…please don't be mad at me if you read this? (sneaking online to update….hehe)

**Asasin8444:** Ah, Furu is continuing, hehe. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint? Thank you for the review.

**Rider Souma: **hehe…ehhh! Furu thinks Chibi-Kono-chan might even be more mischievous…hehe. Thankies for the review.

**Jisatsu: **Thankies for the review! Hehe more chibi mischief!!!

**Bishimimou**: Thank you for the review. maybe Furu is troubling Secchan too much with chibi madness. Ah, Furu would love to read your stories sometime!

**riyoko:** Thank you for the kind review. Ah…gomen for the late update.

**Nana the Dwarf**: ahhh! (sends chapter two!!) hehe, thank you for the review.

**baka purple**: Thank you for such nice words. Sorry for taking so long to update, but Furu hopes you will enjoy this chapter.

**RanKuro**: Thank you for the review. Hehe…Onwards with the Chibi cupid ness!!

**RAGN**: Thank you for the review. Ah, yupyup….Furu should really finish one story before starting another…but sometimes, inspiration comes, and I can't help but write it down while it's still there.

**Akira-kun**: hehe…Furu thinks…you said I should upload this fic? Hehe, I hope chapter two doesn't disappoint. Ahhh! And Furu really really loves your story!!! Thank you for writing so well.

**Rain54**: Ah, sorry for the late update. Furu is very glad to hear that you like the chibi-caused madness, hehe. Thank you for the review!! It made me really happy.

**Chapter Two: **_No Library is an Island_

HE was the protector of the secrets hidden deep inside the Island, the Guardian of the Gates, the King of all Mythical Creatures. His armor is the color of dried blood, his weapons-sharp long teeth and fearsome claws, and his roar- a loud boom of thunder, is enough to echo throughout the entire corner of the world in which he ruled.

He prided himself in the strength of his almighty wings, and the scarlet fire that blew from the tip of his poisonous tongue. None dared to challenge him. For decades, he had ruled the caverns, chasing out any invaders that dare cross his path.

So when the time came that day when he heard voices echo through the chambers of his domain, he flew quickly forward, intent on annihilating this new enemy. Baring gleaming white teeth in a sinister smile, he breathed, firing a blazing inferno-

"There he is! ChibiSecchan, attack!!!"

The dragon of Library Island paused, amusedly watching the tiny form dart forward.

"Hy-ah! Hy-ah!!" ChibiSecchan flew towards the dragon, brave sword slashing rapidly upon the dragon's scale in various places. A sharp jab in the wings, a fierce cut in the abdomen, she moved almost too quick to observe.

"Hyaaaahhhh!" With one swift thrust, Setsuna's smaller form blared her pointed sword towards-

The dragon snorted, blowing the helpless chibi away.

"Gyah!!!"

The chibi spun in the air, hitting the wall and slid downwards, momentarily dazed. ChibiSecchan stumbled on the ground of the cave, chibi Yuunagi still in her hands.

"Uwehhh…"

ChibiKonoka raced towards the other chibi as the dragon laughed, wisp of smoke gusting from it's nostrils. The miniature sword's soft brushes had no effect on his tough scales. He watched the chibis with disinterested eyes, eventually turning back. The chibis were no worthy enemy.

Behind the magical monstrosity, ChibiSetsuna stood up, shaking her head to stop the dizziness.

"ChibiSecchan, are you okay?"

The mini form of Setsuna blushed and nodded, embarrassed at the easy defeat. Puffing her chest and rolling up her sleeves, she boldly fluttered towards the dragon, sword raised in valiant pose. Taking a swift glance to see if the other chibi was watching her, ChibiSetsuna charged towards the library's guardian, determined to display her true strength to impress ChibiKonoka.

She circled around the massive creature's wings, trying to find a suitable spot to attack. The dragon continued on, not caring to notice the chibi flying above his head. Round and round ChibiSecchan flew, examining the dragon closely and searching for any weak places.

With an excited cry of glee, ChibiSecchan noticed that there were fewer scales under the dragon's necks and hands. Aiming her sword towards the dragon, she rushed forward, poking the creature with her tiny sword. The dragon roared in utter anguish, rolling across the chamber in attempt to detach the sword's connection with it's skin.

Never had he felt such irritation, like a thousand bristles, brushing on bare skin…such vulnerability…such…

-it tickles!!!

Oh the agony!!!

He twitched, ferocious tail whacking on the walls as he struggled to shoot a line of fire at the attacker. ChibiSecchan flew off, poking the dragon in different places. She was too fast for him to catch, and the dragon continued to flail.

ChibiKonoka watched her partner's tickle-battle and sighed. Sweat dropping, Konoka's smaller form landed on top of the dragon's muzzle, looking at him straight into the eyes.

"Do you surrender?"

The dragon attempted a growl, only to be poked further by the sword near his tender belly. He yipped, tears coming to the poor dragon's eyes as he held in a strangled laugh. In panic he thought of how his enemies would hear of this…he was the King of all magical creatures!!- and he was also roaring in anguish of being tickled. Pride deflated, he took a glance at ChibiSetsuna, then bent his knees and bowed in surrender.

The chibis grinned to each other, then flew ahead, motioning for him to follow. The Guardian of Library Island bowed his head and trailed them silently cursing his twisted fate, to have fallen into the hands of a chibi enemy.

--------

Setsuna edged further and further from the innocently smiling girl in front of her, towards the pointed front of the boat. She could feel the princess's eyes on her, watching her closely. Knowing that they were now alone after having been separated from the rest of the students during the last split in the river roadway, the half demon swallowed her breath.

"O-O-Ojou-sssama!!!"

There was a mischievous gleam in the Konoe heir's eyes as she bent forward, patting the seat beside her.

"Secchan!!! Why don't you come closer? It's not as comfortable sitting over there."

Setsuna shook her head fretfully.

"I-I'm fine over here, Ojou-sama. Besides, I have to see how we can control this thing. With the oars gone-"

Konoka tilted her head innocently. "Ne, Secchan. Why don't you use Yuunagi? I bet it's long enough to use as an oar."

The half demon's face paled, and she clutched the sword tighter in her hands.

"Bu-but Yuunagi. Ojou-sama, a sword must be respected by it's user. I-"

The healer giggled, scooting closer to tap Setsuna in the nose.

"Silly Secchan!" Setsuna blushed as the little mistress continued speaking, leaning increasingly closer to her all the while.

"If you want to get out of here, you could always fly us away."

Setsuna's turned towards the other girl. "Ojou-sama! Flying is for emergencies. You know that I'm not allowed to-"

Konoka pouted. "But I like seeing your wings."

For a moment, the little mistress placed a finger on her chin, looking thoughtfully at her protector, then at the boat. Suddenly, her face broke into a smile, and she grabbed the warrior's arms.

Setsuna blinked.

"Ne, Secchan? Would falling off of a large and seemingly dangerous waterfall count as an emergency?"

Setsuna stiffened. "wh-WHA?"

Konoka beamed, and indicated to where they were headed. True to her words, the boat began to move faster, and a sizeable waterfall appeared before them. As the boat began to tilt, Setsuna grabbed the girl beside her, spread her wings, and jumped.

Together they glided across the waterfall, Konoka snuggled safely in her guardian's arms. She giggled to herself, then bore her face on the demon's shoulders, suddenly glad that Setsuna did not recall that she was a member of the Library Exploration Team.

"Let's be lost in here together, Secchan."

-----------

"-but ChibiKonochan!!"

ChibiKonoka shook her head.

"Knowing Setsuna, she will never agree to go butterfly hunting with Konoka. We have to come up with a plan to persuade her. "

The chibi form of Konoka waved to the dragon behind them. The dragon shivered and covered his eyes, watching the mischievous chibis through his quivering claws.

"Mister Library guardian here can help us play the part of the evil butterfly eating dragon! His job is to stop anyone from crossing the forbidden parts of Library Island, ne? But instead of fighting…they play a game instead."

"-butbutbut-"

"No buts, ChibiSecchan! We're supposed to help bring Setsuna and Konoka together, right? What better way than having fun flying together?"

ChibiSecchan's eyes were round and teary as she tugged on the other chibi's shirt.

"But ChibiKonochan!!! Setsuna says, that every time a chibi lies, their teeth fall off! I don't wanna be a bad chibi…" words having said, the chibi pouted, crossing her arms together.

ChibiKonoka sighed.

"No they don't. Besides, eating candy is bad for the teeth too, and you do it all the time."

ChibiSetsuna whimpered, tiny drops of tears threatening to fall from her large round eyes. ChibiKonoka rushed forward and gave her a small hug.

"Your teeth will be fine. I promise."

ChibiSecchan blushed as she returned the hug with a glomp. "Reallyreally?"

"Really, really."

Behind them the once all-powerful dragon groaned silently, slamming his head on a nearby rock.

_Since when had he agreed to the plan of pretending to be a butterfly-catching villain in his own home?_

------------

Beneath the waterfall, they landed on a beautiful meadow, painted with the red and gold of blooming flowers. Much to the young princess's disappointment, Setsuna paid the scene no heed, rushing off to find an exit from the underground paradise.

"Secchan! Why don't we stop and relax for a while?"

"Ojou-sama. We're lost. We have no time to-"

As if on cue, a dozen butterflies flew by, and one landed on top of the half demon's sword. Konoka grinned.

"Secchan…"

"We can't, Ojou-sama."

Setsuna shook her head. Hidden in a tall bush behind her, the chibis began to enact their plan.

"Go, Mister Dragon!"

The dragon soared across the meadow, sending a blast of fire ahead of him, and snatching Konoka by the shoulders using his claws. The chibis followed behind, flying to the startled half demon, who had already drawn her sword in alarm.

"A dragon? Ojou-sama!!" She hurried forward, about to chase after the dragon when the chibis stopped her.

"Setsuna, the butterfly-eating dragon has challenged you to a race! He won't let us pass unless we defeat him by catching twelve butterflies before he does!"

The chibi handed Setsuna a net, while the half demon looked on with confused eyes.

"Butterfly-eating dragon?"

The chibis giggled.

"Hurryhurry!!"

Setsuna leapt forward to catch up with the dragon; net held limply in her left hand. Deftly she dove, snatching Konoka from the dragon's grasp. The dragon remained circling above them with a net tied to his tail, blocking all escape routes. He waved the net along with his tail in and out of the flowers, catching a few butterflies as he flew.

The half demon hovered in the air with the princess in her arms, open-mouthed in shock. Her mind raced at the ridiculousness of it all.

_Wha?…Who's ever heard of a dragon catching butterflies?…This is one…odd library._

The girl in her arms chuckled as the chibis cheered from below.

"Quick, Secchan!! He's already ahead of us!!"

Sighing, Setsuna held the healer tighter in her arms, extending the net downwards as she flew across the meadow. They dove in and out, chasing after the butterflies with the dragon flying alongside. Setsuna soared in circles upon the air, with the princess smiling radiantly in her arms.

"Faster, Secchan! That one!"

The half demon sweat-dropped.

-----------

The shinmei warrior blushed in spite of herself, as she watched the princess skip a few steps ahead of her.

"Kono-chan. That butterfly game- it was yours and the chibis' idea, wasn't it?"

She turned her head behind, watching as the dragon roared and flew away.

Konoka spun the flower in her hands, then walked towards her protector and placed the flower in Setsuna's hair. She grinned, childishly.

"But you liked it, ne? It's been a very long time since we've spent time having fun together. You need to relax more, Secchan."

Setsuna paused, pulling the flower from her hair and examined it in her hands. Konoka reached over and tapped her on the shoulder, and she nodded- both continuing to walk once more.

"Kono-chan…"

------------

They approached a huge bridge made of books hanging above a cliff. Setsuna raised one hand to stop Konoka and the chibis, then took one careful step ahead to test for any signs of danger. Almost immediately the books crumbled, and the warrior drifted in the air, startled. Beating her feathered wings, Setsuna attempted to fly across. Yet the books seemed to gather up, then shot at her, preventing the half demon to cross.

Spinning in a loop, the shinmei student retreated. Konoka and the chibis gathered around her, watching the bridge reform. A few words appeared upon the book covers.

The Konoka pointed to it, reading out loud.

"Must dance while crossing."

"Dance?"

The chibis looked at each other, then nodded simultaneously.

"Ehhh! That means that you have to dance with Kono-san! This is the part of the library that teaches dancing lessons!" ChibiSecchan chirped, rocking back and forth.

Setsuna jumped backwards.

"Huh? But I-"

Konoka smiled, clapping her hands together. "Lets dance, Secchan!"

"I d-don't know how to-"

The chibis grasped each other's hands, mock-dancing in the air before the half demon.

"We can teachteach you!!!"

"I-"

The Konoe heir embraced her protector, clutching tightly to her arms in the process.

"We won't be able to leave here without crossing this bridge, Secchan."

Setsuna slumped onto the ground, face aghast, with the princess still clinging to her arms. Konoka whispered a few words into the two chibis' ears, and ChibiSetsuna giggled, pulling out her arrows. (A/N: for more information about the arrows, see chapter one)

"As encouragement for you to dance well, every time you take a wrong step while dancing, ChibiSecchan will shoot a kisskiss arrow at you as punishment."

----------

End.

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay in updating. My next update will be for _Half of a Soul_, Chapter Twelve. Chapter already fully written, but I don't know when I'll be able to go online to update. Also, if you have time (and if this fic doesn't disappoint too much), please review. Furu has been feeling depressed and is having a bad case of self-doubt lately…reading a few words from everyone would help a lot. Thank you.

**Last Chapter of the Threeshot**: _Time-traveling Chibis_

Chibis teaching dance lessons…dancing while dodging potion-dipped arrows that would make her kiss Konoka…how will Setsuna escape Library Island? And will the young warrior ever get the courage to tell Konoka how she feels? More Chibi-mayhem!! What happened to Asuna and Negi?


End file.
